


Saving Sara

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: After the explosion of the Oculus Leonard Snart is dead, and so he does the only thing that he can do; he watches over Sara.Based on "Saving Amy" By Brantley Gilbert





	Saving Sara

He finds it funny, after she becomes Captain, how it takes her a few weeks allow herself to touch anything more than the chair and a pen inside of that office. He supposes it’s because she knows they could find Hunter on any given day and he could take the reigns of the Waverider from her hands with little objection from her or anyone else. But, as the weeks turn to months, she’s more comfortable and less careful inside that small room. A few of her personal belongings even find their way inside. Not much though. Just her spare flask, a box of Oreo cereal from Rip’s old stash, and two framed pictures; one of herself, her sister, and their father, and a much smaller one of him. He finds it amusing, how she actually took the time to frame that stupid picture Raymond snapped of him in the old west. He always said he hated it because of how obnoxiously insistent Raymond was about taking it, in truth he just hates it because he looks like a zombie with those two black eyes from Mick.

He can’t tell Sara any of this, though, because it’s been a year since the Oculus.

_Amy’s got the letters I wrote, my picture in a frame._

_She’s had a year to let go; she’s still wearing my ring._

When he died… well he had almost been hoping that death would be like a dreamless sleep. No awareness, no thoughts, nothing; he would just stop. But that didn’t turn out to be the case. He isn’t a ghost, he doesn’t think, or maybe he is and he just doesn’t want to admit it. He can’t touch things, can’t talk to people, he can’t really do any proper haunting. All that he can do is watch over the people that he loves.

So that’s what he’s been doing for the past year: watching.

_It hasn’t left her finger since the night that I proposed._

_When I promised her forever before I took her home._

_But I never made it home that night._

_A part of her died too._

The first day was the hardest, not only because he was so confused but also because he wasn’t the only person watching Sara. Her sister was there, she explained everything to him, and he knew Sara wasn’t going to take it well when she heard. She was already tearing up over him, and it was only a few hours later that she found out about Laurel. She’d cried in her room with Rip but that hadn’t been the worst of it. When Savage was gone and the team went back to their homes for a few days Sara had gone to visit her mother. That night she locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed for an hour. Over Laurel, yes, but also over him. Mick gave her the ring from their first heist before they split up for those few days.

Today, a year later, it’s still on her finger.

_I watched her losing her mind, and there’s nothing I can do._

She wipes at her eyes as she steps into her room.

Today’s been a rough day.

In addition to the big Spear of Destiny problem, they had to return to the Oculus today.

He watched Mick for a while, worried about his old friend, but Mick is in the galley with Amaya right now and he figures she has him handled. Sara, on the other hand, is sitting on the ground with her back against her bed and her knees drawn to her chest. Her face growing redder by the second she lets out a squeak of a cry before a full out sob erupts from her body almost against her will.

“Why?” She practically whispers before a rage takes over her body and she slams her hands down on the metal floor. “Why Leonard?” She demands, roaring at her ceiling with fat tears streaming down her cheeks. “You always said you weren’t a hero! So why did you pick The Oculus to go and be one!?” She’s furious, flailing her arm out wildly as though gesturing to the time bomb that killed him, even though she’s in her room

She snarls as she gets up and grabs her pillow from the bed, whipping it at full force across the room before pounding her fists into her mattress like an angry gorilla.

When she’s finally exhausted herself she crawls into bed, giving the mattress one final punch before she collapses into a quiet heap of sobs.

“I need you Len,” she murmurs through her tears, “Please.”

_Yeah sometimes she goes crazy, screaming out my name._

_Saying, “Baby please come save me”, I wish she knew I’d do anything._

_To kiss the tears right off her face, tell her everything’s ok._

_Feel her heartbeat next to mine, and make up for lost time._

_Oh but God I know I can’t, but you can’t let her live this way. It’s too late for saving me, but there’s still hope for saving Amy._

Three years since his death and the Waverider is a very different place.

Stein has joined him up here, watching over the crew and his family.

He doesn’t spend quite so much of his time watching Sara these days, not to say that he doesn’t still check in on her regularly, because he most certainly does. But she’s found her rhythm as the Captain, a visit from his doppelgänger gave her some closure on his death that she had been needing; so he’s thankful to Leo Snart for that. Mick’s off the ship now, settled down in 1947 Zambesi with Amaya and a kid on the way. He’s happy for his friend, he truly is, and keeps his eye on him as well.

Sara is only one of three original Legends still on the ship at this point, the other two being Raymond and Jax. Leonard never knew Nate Heywood, but when the man of steel joins him and Stein in watching over loved ones he offers his condolences.

Eventually Raymond and Zari leave the ship as well, off to make a difference in her dystopian future. This leaves Sara as the oldest member of the Waverider, a fact not lost on her, but she takes it in stride. The current team consists of her and Jax, who’s Firestorm matrix reactivated and he found a new partner in, of all people, Sara’s old friend Sin. Iris’s brother Wally as well as Queen’s sister Thea have also joined the team, and the final member comes in the form of a kid named Victor who was in an accident and so to save his life his dad turned him into a cyborg.

Sometimes Len finds himself still worrying about Sara, she still has his ring on her finger and she’s only had one brief relationship since his death. But it reassures him whenever she smiles upon glancing at the ring rather than frowning, when she teaches Wally how to play Gin, and every time she flirts with a man. (Something she didn’t do up until maybe a year and a half after his death, and that interaction was clearly uncomfortable for her.)

She might not settle down the way that Mick and Amaya did, but not because she holds some sort of loyalty to a dead man. She knows he’s always with her, that all he wants is for her to live a full and happy life, and for her that life is the Waverider.

_Now three years have gone by._

_She’s finally living life._

_And I still watch her sometimes; just to make sure she’s alright._

_She knows I’ll always be there, in her heart and in her dreams._

_Cause God I promised her forever, and that’s one promise I intend to keep._

All good things eventually come to an end.

She’s older now, pushing fifty, and she gets hurt on a mission.

Gideon manages to fix her up, but she knows that her time as the White Canary is winding down. She leaves Victor as Captain, asking all the other team members to make sure that he actually retires one day and makes a life for himself.

It’s hard for her to walk away from the Waverider. She’s come and gone from the present plenty of times over the years but she’s never stayed long enough to set up a life for herself. She spends the first few weeks in the bunker, or Arrowcave, depends who you ask. She spends her days training but she’s picked up more than a few injuries traveling through time, and every time she aggravates one she’s reminded of why she left the Waverider; and tears slip down her cheeks with the fear that she might not be able to be a hero at all anymore.

Leonard feels his heart break in these moments, because for the first time ever, she’s seriously starting to doubt her own strength, and he can’t do anything to help her.

_And kiss the tears right off her face; tell her everything’s ok._

_Feel her heartbeat next to mine; make up for lost time._

_Oh but God I know I can’t, but you can’t let her live this way. It’s too late for saving me, but there’s still hope for saving Amy._

Eventually, she finds her place.

It’s Constantine, actually, the man who gave her back her soul so many years ago, who helps her.

He shows up in the bunker one night saying he needs help and, if nothing else, the team is intrigued by the teenager standing shyly behind him.

Her name is Raven, she’s barely thirteen, and she is literally the girl from Hell.

She needs to be kept safe from her father, she has powers she barely understands how to use, and overall she’d rather just keep to herself.

Well, Sara’s definitely seen stranger.

Leonard watches, partially concerned and mostly curious, as the days pass and Raven settles into life in the bunker and Sara slowly works at drawing her out of her shell. It helps, he thinks, that she’s spent twenty years of her life traveling through time and has thus seen just about everything. She teaches Raven some disciplines that Len recognizes as ones she learned in the League. Eventually she brings the girl to her apartment, which Len thinks is good because up until now she’s barely set foot in her apartment. She makes Raven go to school, much to the teenager’s dismay, and sometimes Leonard finds himself laughing. Sara has found herself a single mom to a teenager with superpowers, and he’s as amused as he is proud.

_I’ll kiss the tears right off her face, when I walk her through these gates._

_Feel her heartbeat next to mine, and make up for lost time._

_God I thank you every day, for giving her that ounce of faith, that led her right back here to me._

_But most of all for Saving Amy._

It’s three years after she adopts Raven that the girl’s father finally breaks out of his prison in Hell and comes to take over the planet.

It’s a long, hard battle.

Every hero in retirement comes out, every hero in training is put to the test, even some of the bad guys help out, and it is just barely enough.

And Leonard has a hard time watching the final battle.

Trigon has Raven, they’re going in to rescue her, all of them nearly make it out…

And then Trigon kills Sara.

From the corner of his eye, Len notices Laurel covering her mouth with her hand. He catches a glimpse of her father crying next to Stein, who can’t even look. He hears Nate whisper a stunned curse, but he can’t bring himself to react.

His eyes are transfixed on the sight before him, like it’s a movie he can watch but not touch.

A movie that is all too real.

Faintly, he hears Raven scream, and the anger heats up inside of him. A part of him knows Trigon will pay for this, and that someone will be there for Raven, but she’s already suffered so much at the hands of her father and this isn’t fair.

“Who wants to get her?”

It’s Laurel’s question that finally breaks him from his haze, getting him to turn and realize that everyone is looking at him and so he straightens up with nothing more than a nod.

It isn’t a long walk to the edge of the afterlife, where the gates that he still can not believe actually exist stand. He finds Sara has already walked herself through them, wandering around and calling out for Raven, Oliver, Jax, or just about anybody she can think of.

He’s suddenly nervous, his voice stuck in his throat. After all this time, after all these years, Sara is here.

“Don’t remember this from the last time you died?”

She whirls around and his breath hitches. She’s young again, like she was when they first met, but so much lighter than he thinks he’s ever seen her. All the grey that was starting to creep into her hair is gone, replaced by her golden waves that he always loved. He supposes he looks different than she ever saw him, too. His hair is still short but it’s the dark brown color it was in his youth, and he looks younger; he wonders if she’ll realize it’s him.

The wide smile on her face is all the confirmation he needs.

“Leonard!” She shouts his name and breaks into a run, tackling him so hard that they fall to the ground in a heap.

He kisses her the first instant that he can, then again when he realizes that her cheeks are wet with tears. They stay like that for a long while, until he eventually senses Laurel standing not far behind them and he knows she’s been waiting longer than he has to see her sister again, if only by a few weeks. So he helps her stand up, but she hasn’t noticed Laurel yet, and still has her face buried in his chest.

“I missed you,” She murmurs and he can’t help but smile, pressing a light kiss into her hair.

“I know.”

_Thank you God for saving Amy._


End file.
